


Stag Party

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Hiatus, Post-Movie(s), Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's friends find out the truth about his stag party and try to set things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stag Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #27: _"Aside from yourself, I have none." Sherlock Holmes is supposed to be the anti-social one with Watson as his only friend. But who are Watson's friends outside of Sherlock Holmes?_

The first time Watson returned to his club after his wedding, he was met with hearty congratulations and subtle inquiries about his stag party; evidently many of them had expected invitations and were almost offended not to receive one. Watson tried to smooth the ruffled feathers without saying what had actually happened--it seemed too much like speaking ill of the dead.

After Watson had accepted many of the offers of drinks, he was inebriated enough to admit the full truth of the evening that should have been his stag party. Some of the lads, decrying Holmes' thoughtlessness as the best man, quickly concocted a scheme to give him the night of revelry he had been denied.

The men invited included several chaps from medical school including Stamford, his rugby club, a few fellows from his regiment, and a handful of lads from the club. The evening commenced at a house of entertainment much like the one Holmes had taken him to, and included freely flowing alcohol and all the card games he wanted to play without costing him a penny. It was all that a stag party should be, and he was surrounded by the people he'd expected to see that first time.

Looking around at those he'd always considered friends, he realized he'd liked the evening with Holmes better.


End file.
